silent and the return of the assassin brother
by assassin2000
Summary: Hiccups younger brother was taken and killed when he was ten atleast that is what they think. His little brother is the most dangerous assassin ever and is returing to Berk to stop the templars and other evil minds
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT AND THE RETURN OF THE ASSASSIN BROTHER.**

**CHAPTHER 1 : NIGHTMARE.**

It was a normal night on Berk but this night two souls will feel more grief than ever before.

_Every night vikings guard the village but once in a week there are dragon raids. Guards scream '' Dragons !''.Villagers came out of their house with weapons and shields._

_In the house of the chief on the hill. A large men named Stoick gave his oldest son a task to protect his four year old younger brother Riccup._

_The boys wern't as there fellow vikings they where thin, small and weak._

_'' Hiccup please make me proud that if I come back that Riccup is still here and don't even think of going outside to help if you want to make me proud protect himwith your life.'' Stoick said.'' Ofcourse dad if dragons try to take him, I'll be thefirst one to fall.'' Hiccup said.'' Talking brave now but what if it realy happend and you'll run away, you'll be disdowned by everyone and you'll won't feel love anymore.''.'' Understood dad I won't fail you this time.''.'' You better don't.''._

_Stoick ran outside and went back quickly afther that back in with a blonde girl, she was found outside with a axe. She wanted to kill a dragon to bring pride to the Hofferson clan._

_But Stoick and her parents agreed to wait for here till she is at the right age. They said it was to dangerous and the that was closer was the house from the chief._

_Stoick grabbed the little Astrid and ran to his house and told Astrid to stay inside._

_'' Oh, hey.'' she said with a bit of anger in her voice.'' Your fearless Astrid Hofferson from the Hofferson clan you are going to be ten next week on fryday, am I correct ?'' the little Haddock asked. '' Do you know everything from everbody ?'' she asked.'' Ofcourse it's a small village and I never got something to do so I do that and I'm one of the best sword fighter in the village.''.'' Sure you are.'' Astrid said laughing.'' If you think I'm joking then I'll get my sword from upstairs and I'll challange you.''.'' Alright, I accept the challange get your sword from upstairs and we'll fight but I'm not going on my best.''.'' Why not cause I'm little, young, thin and look weak ?'' he asked.'' Yes.''.'' Alright, you'll fight on your best and no buts and if get hurt it's my own fault.'' he said running to his room._

_'' He is sure a little fighter he doesn't care about age nor size he is going to be a real viking one day.'' she said.'' I know and I know he is going to be the next chief because I'm nothing but a outcast and a useless.'' Hiccup said.'' How many times do I need to tell you Hiccup no mather how much you screw things up your still going to be the next chief if dad thinks not then he has to answer to me.'' Riccup yelled from upstairs. The two kids where shocked how he heard that all the way from upstairs.'' Riccup how did you hear us.'' Astrid said.'' I don't know I've got it since my birth but I think it will help me to be the best dragon killer ever one day.''.'' I'm sure of that little bro.'' Hiccup said._

_A viking came in.''Gobber what is wrong ?'' Hiccup asked.'' Hiccup lass there is a Changewing on the loose but we don't know witch way it went but we think it went up the on this hill so keep ya eyes open.'' Gobber said.'' Got it Gobber.'' he said.'' Thanks for the warning, Gob.'' Riccup yelled again from upstairs.'' I never know how he does that with his ears the same with his eyes and his nose it's just weird, well I have to go.'' he said beforeleaving the house.'' Ears, nose and eyes ?'' Astrid asked.'' Yeah, he has is good with his ears, nose and eyes to good it is like he is god, when he was one year old he smelld dragons from two miles away a year later he got good eyes he could see a Changewing with the blind eye, last year he got great ears he could hear from a mile away and this year is still a surprise.'' Hiccup explained to Astrid.'' Wow, what do you think he'll get this year ?'' she asked.'' I don't know but I hope it is good ?'' he said.'' Now I can see why my little sis has a crush on him.'' she said.'' Funny he has a crush on her to.''.'' Indeed.'' she said._

_Riccup finally found his sword and was about to go downstairs. But he smelled and heard the Changewing. He slowly turned around and saw it right infront of him. He used his sword to hit his head but the dragon had other plans and flew right at him. He and the dragon went through the floor landing right next to Hiccup and Astrid.'' Riccup give me your sword and go stand behind me.'' Hiccup said. Riccup did what he was told and gave his sword to his brother and stood behind him.'' Astrid get him out of here.''.'' Hiccup you are a idiot and brave at the same time at the moment.'' she said.'' I know go know.'' he said looking back at the dragon that was now gone.'' Wait where is the dragon Riccup hint.'' he said.'' He is right infront of you duck he is going to hit you !'' Riccup yelled to his brother. But it was to late Hiccup got hit and it was so hard that he flew into the air and took Astrid and Riccup with him and together the went through the front door falling in plaza.'' Dad we've found the dragon your looking for.'' Hiccup yelled. The Changewing landed right infront of them and it aimed at Astrid and Riccup. Astrid threw Riccup in the grass next to het the dragon filled his mouth with acid ready to shoot at Astrid. Hiccup grabbed the shield what was lying next to him. He ran to Astrid and jumped against her when the dragon shoot it hit Hiccups shoulder. The acid went through his shirt and burned a big part of his right shoulder. Hiccup ignored the pain and stood right back up face to face with the Changewing.'' Hiccup have you gone mad ?'' Astrid yelled.'' I am, now get Riccup out of here.'' he yelled at her. He turned back to the dragon but he hadn't got the time to respond to the claws that hit him on his stomach. The dragon hit Hiccup hard and the claws went from Hiccups Stomach to his chest. Hiccup flew a few feet in the air before hitting the ground again. The dragon turned around and went afther Riccup and Astrid. The dragon slapped Astrid away with his tail. She also went through the air landing next to Hiccup. Hiccup tried to stand up but the pain from his shoulder and stomach said otherwise.'' Riccup hang on little bro.'' he yelled. But the Changewing flew away. Hiccup stood up with pain and threw with all his strenght his brothers sword. The sword hit the Dragon in his back but he kept ignoring it and went on flying._

_Stoick, Gobber and Astrids parents ran to them and the rest of the village stood in a circle around them. And everyone could see that Stoick was angery.'' Hiccup I gave you one thing to do and that is to protect your little brother and even with that you failed.'' Stoick shouted at his son.'' I tried the best I couls to protect him dad.'' Hiccup said.'' Trying is not enough.'' Stoick said slapping Hiccup on his cheek. Hiccup looked at his father and said.'' I'm going to Gothi and sorry that I was even born.'' he said walking to the healers house._

Present time. Hiccups POV.

I yelled in fear of the nightmare I just had from the past sweat was coming from me and I was breathing heavy.'' Just a dream nothing to worry about it already happend.'' I said to myself. I went back to sleep hoping that the nightmare won't come back.


	2. Chapter 2 becoming silent

**CHAPTHER 2 : BECOMING SILENT.**

Hiccups POV

I woke up in the middle of the nightand was going to sleep afther my dad came upstairs making making me awake again and telling me that I woke up the entire village. And like every past years I get the same nightmare of when my brother was taken and killed. And it on the same day that he was taken. I was about to sleep when I heard '' Dragons !.''. I jumped out of bed quickly changed and ran to the door and opened it. Fore me a monsterous nightmare tried to take a few sheeps and saw me. I closed the door and some of his fire came through the door. Afther waiting a few seconds I opened the door and ran outside. I ran through the village while people yelling at me what I'm doing here and to go back inside. I reached the forge.

'' Ah Hiccup that nightmare again ?'' My mentor Gobber asked.'' Yes.'' I said with sad all writen over my face and in my voice.

'' I'm sorry about your little brother but Gothi told me about your wounds and from what I've heard you did a best. I even heard from Astrid the story what happend.'' Gobber said trying to brighten my day.'' Really ?''.'' Aye you where quit the hero saving her.'' he said.'' Well I've got no time to talk anymore.'' he said before changing his fake hand with a axe and walking to the exit but stopped before going.

He turned arouned and pointed a finger at me and said.'' Stay, put ya know wha I mean.'' he ran outside hopping and running with a war cry like the other vikings.

I turned around to see my bolashooter. I ran outside with it and once again when I'm outside with a dragon raid people yell to go back inside and what I'm doing here.

I ran over to a cliff where there was no battle going on and aiming at the sky waiting for a dragon to pass.

'' Give me something to shoot at give me something to shoot at.'' I said. I looked in the sky and saw a shape of a dragon. I aimed and before I shot. The dragon blasted purple fire at the tower infront of me. This dragon was the best cause when it shoots purple fire then it's a Night Furry and they are the dragons that viking make the best.

I closed my eyes in hope to hit it and it did the bola hit the dragon and it crashed into the forest.

'' Yes I did it did anyone see that.'' I said full of joy. Behind me I heard something crack I turned around and saw the monsterous nightmare again.'' Expect you.'' I said.

I ran through the village screaming like a little girl and hid behind a pole. I slowly walked a bit by bit around the pole to see if the dragon was following me.

I saw that my dad came running to me but his eyes wern't on me but behind me and could only mean one thing the dragon stood behind me.

My father tackeled the dragon. It wanted to spit fire but was out my father bet the dragon with his bare hands like it was dummy.

Afther my father beat the dagon he turned to me with one ugly angery face.'' Hiccup how many times do I've to tell you to stay inside with a dragon raid ?'' my father yelled to me.'' Countless times dad, but I hit a Night Furry.'' I said.'' Hit a Night Furry ?'' my dad said like he was about to burst from laughing.'' You've got a weird sence of humor did you know that Hiccup ?''. '' Why are you calling me Hiccup and son like you used to ?'' I asked.'' Because your my son but not the way I wanted I'll call you son till you kill a dragon.'' he said.'' So I'm not the son you wanted fine then your not the dad I always needed.'' I yelled.'' Gobber bring him to the house make sure he gets there.'' my dad said to his best friend Gobber.'' We can't or have you forgotten what happend on this day years ago.'' I said.'' Ofcourse I do just wanted to see if you remembered your little brother who got killed by dragons cause you failed him.'' he said with venom in his voice.'' And I did what I could like I told you but as always you wouldn't listen.'' I said with anger.'' Hiccup you won't go to the party to honor his dead this year cause I've changed my mind you won't go back to the house but make our weapons.''.'' But...''.'' No buts you stay here and if you're lucky your done when we're back.'' Stoick said before going to the great hall with the rest of the village. I went to the forge. to the repair the weapons. One hour later I was done with repairing I went to the plaza.

I started to rain. I went on my knees and screamed out my fear, anger, hate, love and happiness and afther a while of screaming my voice broke and I went into a dark sleep what I hoped that would last forever.

Astrids POV.

Afther a hour of grieving we went to celebrate for him. I looked for my little sis. Afther searching I found her leaning against the wall with her back looking at a paper and when she kept looking at the more water came in her eyes.

'' Estrid are you alright ?'' I asked. I sat right next to her and looked at the picture that she was holding.'' What do you have in your hands sis ?'' I said.'' This is a picture of Riccup before he was taken. I asked Hiccup to make it and he did and every time I look at it I'm giong to cry I loved him and I never got the change to tell him.'' she said crying.'' You know at the night he wass taken Hiccup said he also loved you so if he was still here he would love you so you did got a pretty big change.'' I said.'' Thanks big sis.'' she she said.

I stood back up and the crowd in the hall went still when we heard a scream from the village. I walked to the door to look what it was. I looked at the village and saw a small boy on his knees screaming.

It was Hiccup who sat there crying and screaming till he went silent and fell a sleep.

I ran to the plaza where I found Hiccup lying and his green shirt was wet of tears but besides that there was no emotion on his face nothing.

I picked him up and brought him to his house and walked straight to his room. I took off his boots and socks and his shirt.

I looked shocked. I never saw the scares. I saw the claw mark and the burned flesh on his shoulder. There right infront of me lay a boy who saved my life and never said everything about the scares.I kissed his head before leaving and went back to the great hall.

Hiccups POV the next moring.

I woke up without a shirt and boots. I stood up and grabbed my shirt and went to the forge.

On my way people looked at me if I killed someone.I was lucky that the forge was close by my house.

I knokked on the wooden pole to see if Gobber would respond.'' I'm in here lass how ya doing ?'' he asked. I did not respond back all I did was walking over to him and explained to him on paper that I lost my voice.'' So you're the one who screamed in the plaza last night lass ?'' he asked. I nodded.'' Well you've quit got the voice lass.'' he said. I nodded and walked to my backroom.

I walked in and grabbed a disign what my brother wanted for his birthday. It was a twin katana sword that can't be destroyed by any dragon fire. I walked back and started working on the disign. I made special chests for each dragon fire.

One week later I tried it on every steal but mothing worked. Afther hours of thinking I knew how to make it. I didn't need steal but dragon scales. I grabbed my knife and waited till night.

I was going to use black nadder the only problem was how was I going to kill the nadder. For at the moment I didn't care.

I grabbed my designs and was making it better. I had decided it would be a twin sword but in each sword was another one. I had designed that if I would push a button on the holder that on the other side of the blade another katane would come out so that I would have a dubble blade.

It was night and I went to the forest to kill the nadder. I fend deeper and deeper in the forest till I heard another noise then me I turned around and saw a black nadder walking behind me. I frooze I got my dark scales so lucky me but I also knew that I would be doomed cause I can't fight anyone nor anything.

I was waiting for his move. Afther a few seconds it charged at me. I waited for death but before it could reach me a man that looke a lot like a little boy landed on the dragon and killed it.

I looked at him he had a hood on his head and a mask on his face with a symbol on it which I didn't knew. out of his arms came two knives that went back in.

I kept looking confused at him till he said.'' Hiccup ?'' he asked. I was shocked he knew me so as answer I nodded and kept looking confused.

'' Well your voice is gone well then see you another tim big bro.'' he said before dissapearing in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3 swords and assassin Riccup ?

**CHAPTHER 3 : SWORDS AND ASSASSIN RICCUP ?.**

Hiccups POV.

Afther my search in the woods and meeting a strange man that know my name I went to the forge to make the swords.

I did the scales on stone in the shape of a katana. I grabbed a chest whit Gronkle lava and threw ovet the scales.

I grabbed my hammer and swing and hit the lava and the scales till it came in good form then I put it in a bucket with ice cold water.

Afther I cooled it I swing and hit again to make sure it was in good shape and it went on for hours and hours with the swords till the sun had risen I was done at that moment.

I looked on the work I had made it was perfect. The katana's where black and not another callor there was on the blade. I went outside to look for a tree at the edge of the village.

I saw people coming out of there houses and the first thing that I saw when they looked at me was anger and hate in their eyes. I don't even know why I'm here at this damn island. Oh that is right I'm to weak to be alone in this world.

I walked to the first tree I could see. Some of the villagers even followed me to see what I was doing with those swords. '' Hiccup what are ya doing with those swords ?'' Gobber asked. I grabbed out of my pocket some papaer and I write on it that they need t watch if they want.'' Alright lass.'' he said. By now half the village was watching at me.

Astrids Pov.

I looked outside and saw people follow Hiccup. I went outside to see what is going on. I walked through the crowd to see Hiccup with two swords.'' Gobber what is he doing with those swords ?'' I asked.'' I don't know he says we need to watch lass.'' he said. I watched to see what Hiccup was going to do with those swords. He pushed a button and on the other side came out another sword he walked to the tree and gave a swing.

I excepted a small piece of wood what would fall off but the entire tree was with one swing down.

People asked to make the same swords for them but he jusy ignored them and kept walking back to the forge and closed the doors behind him.

People where surprised when he just ignored them. I wasn't surprised he was treated like a piece of shit so he got all the right to ignore them.

Hiccups POV

I could't believe them One second I was a useless and the next they all needed something from me it's like they forgot what they did to me all these years.

I grabbed mmy swords and walked out of the backdoor to the forest to find that Night Furry that I shoot down a few days ago. I walked through the forest searching for the Night Furry. I saw a red light a few feet away from me.

I slowly walked to the fire to see who was there.'' You don't have to hide Hiccup.'' someone said that was sitting by the fire.

How on Earth did he heard me. I walk to the fire and it was the same boy that saved me from that Nadder.'' Come sit Hiccup don't be afraid you can talk what you where doing out here.'' he said.

I grabbed my paper and write on it that I lost my voice and how he knew my name.'' Ah lost your voice fucked up well my name is Riccup Haddock.'' he said.

My eyes where wide open of shock my little brother that I thought was dead for four years was now sitting here with me like nothing happend.

I grabbed my paper again and asked what happend all those years.

'' Well that is a good one well where to start well let's start where it all began when I was taken by that dragon.'' he said.

Flashback.

_I was in the claws of the dragon trying to get loose. But the more I tried the more scars I was getting so I relaxed in his claws to see where he was taken me. We went over unknow seas and lands. The thing I saw the beauty of the world I saw till we ended at a land with rock and sand. He flew to the mountains where on the top if one a monastery named Masysaf. The dragon landed in the middle of it all around the monastery where men and wimen wearing white clothes with a hood. They called them self assassin's a group that fight against templars.'' We want that the world lives in freedom and peace and the templars wantto enslave them.'' said altair my mentor. He trained me like he was trained it took me a couple of years to be the second best assassin of the world. I had a mission to assassinate all templars on Berk, Outcast island and the Berseker tribe and the seven kingdoms so I would began here. So I traveles for monthes till I finally was here dor my forst mission._

End of flashback.

'' So now I'm here to kill all templars.'' I said. I grabbed my paper and asked him what the seven kingdoms where.'' The seven kingdoms is land of miles and it divided in seven lands and there I've got some killing to do if they didn't kill them already.

'' Well big bro I need to do some templar killing I hope our path will cross again see you next time.'' he said pulling me in a hug.

Before he left I grabbed his wrist and gave him one of the twin swords and also showed the blade on the other side.

'' Thank you bro one thing can it be destroyed by dragon fire ?'' he asked. I nodded my no.'' Well thank you bro I realy need to go.'' and with that he was once again gone like the shadow in the wind.


	4. Chapter 4 injurd

**CHAPTHER 4 : INJURD ?.**

Hiccups POV.

I can't believe it my brother that was supposed to be dead stood right infront of me like nothing happend. I went searching through the wood for finding the Night Furry.

I checked every spot but there was no trace of him. The gods must hate me some people loose their mok or knife no not me I manage to loose entire dragon. I slapped a brunch only to come back and hit me in the eye.

I looked at it and saw a fallen tree split in half and lagre trail. I followed it and I slowly looked over the dirt and their I saw it the Night Fury.I grabbed my knife and ran behind the rock that was their and slowly I pushed my back against it and went step by step closer to the Night Furry.

I looked and saw it was dead I put my foot on him but the dragon shaked it off I was scared that he was still alive atleast I hope it's a he. I walked to him and saw his eyes. And saw fear, the mighty Night Furry was afread of me.

I put the knife above my head ready to strike but I looked back into his eyes and he was waiting for me to strike him. I closed my eyes and dropped the knife on my head. I looked at him and then back at my knife.

I walked over to him and started cutting the ropes. I cut the last one and he jumped right on top of me and by the looks of it he was realy angery. His paw was against my throat he opened his mouth.

I was in full fear that he would kill me but he only roared in my face and flew off only to hit a rock and crash. I stood up grabbed my knife and took a few steps before fainting.

I woke up and it was night so I was out for a while. I got up and ran back to the village straight to my house. I opened the door and saw my father sitting by the fire.

I ran silent upstairs with no succes. My father head shoot up and he called my name. I stood still and he walked over to me and said.'' I think it's time you fight dragon.''. My eyes stood wide open not of joy but from fear.

'' You'll need this.'' he said giving me a axe. I dropped the axe to see if he knows what I mean.'' Don't worry Hiccup you'll get muscels while training.'' he said handing over the axe.

This time I threw it away.'' Hiccup that isn't a toy.'' he said walking to the axe.'' When you carry this you carry all of us, that means you walk like us, you talk like us and you think like us no more of all this.'' he said pointing at me like I was a pest.

''Do we have a deal ?'' he asked. I nodded no.'' Deal ?'' he said almost at the point to yell. I sigh and nodded yes.'' Good I'm off I'll be back probably.'' he said grabbing his stuff and putting his helmet on and leaving the house.

Riccups POV.

I walked through the woods back to the camp where me and my brothers where staying for now. '' Riccup right on time.'' my brother assassin Jim said.'' For what ?'' I asked.

'' I've got a mission for you at this island.'' he said.'' What kind ?'' I asked.'' Well you know your big brother ?'' he said.'' Ofcourse I do I just saw him.'' I said a bit to soon and fast.

'' Well how is he ?''.'' Good he lost his voice.'' I said.'' How ?''.'' I don't know but we don't talk about my big bro now I want to know what for mission.'' I said.

'' Well you need to spy on Hiccup.'' he said.'' Why ?''.'' He maybe the key to peace between humans and dragons and that will make our war with the templars a lot more easy.'' Jim said.

'' How can he bring peace ?'' I asked.'' One of our scouts was watching him near raven point releasing a Night Furry cause he couldn't kill him, but what happend afther that was the surprise the dragon pinned him down againsta rock and only roared in his face before flying off and crashing again.'' Jim said.

'' How did I not hear it ?'' I asked.'' Well you just did.''.'' Very funny Jim.'' I said with a fake laugh.'' So where do I find him ?'' I asked.'' He has dragon training tomorrow so that is where you need to look I'll see you when you're done with your mission.'' Jim said.

I walked to altairs tent and went inside.'' Oh, hello Riccup anything I can do for you ?'' Altair asked.'' What is going on and I want the truth.'' I demanded.

'' What do you mean what is going on ? We're at war with the templars that is going on.'' he said.'' I know that but why my brother there is a lot more you want from isn't it ?'' I ask.

'' Yes there is when he makes peace with them I hope he can join our order.'' he said.'' And why would he do that ?'' I asked.'' That you'll have to find out on your own now start your mission before somebody else does.'' Altair said.

'' Alright I'll do it and be ready if anything happens Altair.'' I said walking out of the tent. I walked to the arena and climbed the chain that was hanging above it and waited there for the recruits to come.

Hiccups POV.

I woke up with a great fear in me not fear hat I might die but fear what would happen to the dragons while training.

I skipped breakfast and grabbed my sword and walked to the arena. I arrived there and theother teens where already there.

'' I hope that I get some serious burns like on my shouder or my lower back.'' Ruffnut said.'' Yeah it's only fun when you get a scare out of it.'' Astrid said.

Gobber looked at me and said.'' Ah Hiccup nice to join us and a great sword yougot there.''

I lookedat him with a face you-tought-me-how.'' Well it's nice to know that you have a wonderful mind of making thinks like some of my fake hands.'' he said.

'' Great but all but who let him in ?'' Snotlout said laughing.'' Don't worry your small and weak they'll see you as second insane and go afther the more viking teens instead.'' Gobber said placing me next to Fishlegs.

Afther Gobber explained which dragon was in each cage he eneded up by the groncle.'' Wait arn't you going to teach us first ?'' Snotlout yelled.'' I believe learing on the job.'' Gobber said opening the cage doors.

A groncle flew out and banged his head against the wall.'' Quick what is the first thing you need.'' Gobber yelled.'' A doctor ?'' Ruffnut yelled.'' Plus five speed ?'' Fishlegs yelled.'' A shield.'' Astrid yelled.

'' Ashield your most important piece of your armor a shield if you must choose between a sword or a shield choose the shield.'' Gobber said helping me putting on a shield.

'' How many shot limets has a groncle ?'' Gobber asked.'' Five.'' Snotlout said.'' No, six.'' Fishlegs said.'' Correct that is enough for all of ya.'' Gobber said.

The groncle shot Fishlegs shield and he ran.'' Fishlegs your out.''.'' Noise make lot's of them keep a dragon confused.'' Gobber said.

Then the groncle shoot at me and missed two times the thrid time he hit my shield and he did something unexpected he slammed me against the with his tall on my back which was now open with a large cut and he took my shirt that was hanging on his tale he opened his mouth ready to shoot.

I grabbed my sword and put right infront of me and the groncle shoot his lava. Around me I heard Gobber and the other teens yell my name.

The fire split in two when it hit my swordand it was going next to me against the wall a small bit hit my right shoulder.

I wasto busy looking if my shoulder was alright that I didn't noticed that the groncle was hitting my stomach this time and it sent me flying against the wall where he stood right infront of me ready to shoot.

Before it could fire cober used his fake hand to gran the groncles jaw and pul him to him and he missed and shoot next to me.

Astrid ran to me and checked if I was okay.

Astrids POV.

I ran over to Hiccup to check if he was okay.'' Hiccup are you still here ?'' I said waiting for a responce.'' Yeah for now I am.'' he said.

At that moment out of his mouth came blood and his eyes where going to close.'' Snotlout get Gothi over and quick if he doesn't get help he is going to die.'' I say in panic.

'' Why do we even bother to save him he is useless.'' Snotlout said.'' Cause he saved my life four years ago, now hurry before I kill you.'' I yelled at him and he was with no time running to Gothi.

'' Hiccup stay with me look at me.'' I said grabbing his head gentle and trying to look in his eyes.'' Astrid what do you mean him saving you ?'' Tuffnut asked.

'' I'll explain it to you when he is okay.'' I said.'' Astrid is right she told me herself what he had done because of saving Astrid he got that big flesh that is so ugly but that was from changewing acid and it burn your flesh so we had to grab a bucket of water to kill the fire on his left shoulder.'' Gobber said.

'' Okay but what is it with the claw marks on his chest ?'' Ruffnut asked.'' That I'll tell no wait Astrid will tell you it when she is going to tell the story what happend so where is Snotlout with Gothi ?'' Gobber asked.

We heard something above us and looked and saw a boy in a withe dress with a hood and weapons and he jumped in the middle of the arena.

We grabbed our weapons and aimed it at him.'' Wait I mean no harm I only want to help cause a family of mine has the same wound and I saved him to so let me help okay ?'' he asked.

'' Fine but you better won't pull ant jokes got it or else I'm going to behead you.'' I said.'' Whatever I don't fear death cause where I go death follows but only on those who arn't good and kill cause it's fun.'' he said.

He kneeled next to Hiccup and grabbed a bottle and threw at his wounds and Hiccups wounds stopped bleeding.'' What did you use ?'' I ask.

'' Medicine from the hill of live and it's very rare I got five of them.'' he said.'' Okay.'' I said. I saw Snotlout with Gothi.'' You took your time Snotlout he could have died if it wasn't for this boy over here.'' I said.

'' I'm not a boy I could kill you all with my bare hands and I've done that before with men twice your size and heavly armed.'' he said.

'' Alright then you probably also know our healer ?'' I said as a joke.'' Yes I do my order has heard alot about her she is a good one can heal men of every wound even those that nobody else can sometimes at night my brothers come here and she heals them and I'm thankful for that Gothi.'' he said.

'' Okay like you know everybody on this island.'' I say.'' Indeed I do Astrid well I have to go I see you all next time.'' he sai running away like the wind.

'' Well that was weird now Gothi can you help me with Hiccup he has sevral wounds that need to be cleaned.'' I said.

Gobber took Hiccup to her little house and placed him on his she is done with Hiccup she banged her staff against Gobbers head and start writing something in the sand.

'' She says he need to be more carefull this is the thrid he has come in here with a wound two more and he has broke the record of stoick.'' Gobber said.

'' Isn't this the second time ?'' I asked.'' No when he was just a four and just got his little brother a dragon broke in his house and cut his chin and took his mother .'' Gobber said.

'' So what do we now how long do we have to wait for him to wake up ?'' Tuffnut asked. Gothi write again something in the sand.'' A few hours and in the mean time Astrid can explain what happend between her and Hiccup at the day when Riccup was taken.'' Gobber said.

''Alright it al started at the dragon attack I ran ouside with my axe.'' I began.

Flashback.

_I ran through the village searching for a dragon my size to fight and there I saw at the begin of the hill a lonely terrible terror._

_I silent walked behind it reafy to strike when Stoick threw his axe and beheaded the beast and yelled at me what I was doing outside._

_'' Let's go look for your parents.'' he said. My parents came running to us.'' Astrid what are you doing outside you where to be inside with your little sister.'' My mom yelled against me._

_'' I know but I want to kill a dragon so bad.'' I said.'' You can when you're at age now quick go back to the house.'' my father yelled.'' But it's a battle field I never make it out alive.'' I said._

_'' I'll take her to my house with Hiccup and Riccup.'' Stoick said.'' Good Stoick and Astrid stay there I don't want your funaral that soon.''.'' Okay mom.'' I said._

_Stoick picked me up and ran back to his huse and put me inside and Hiccup was sittinh in the chair._

_I waslked through the house when Riccup said most about me and waned a fight. So he ran upstairs and.I started talking about my little sister having a crush at him and he the same._

_''Hiccup a changewing is on the loose becarefull he was spotted going this way.''.''got it Gobber.''._

_Then Rccup was went through the ceiling and landed next to us Hiccup told him to stay behind him and he did as told and Hiccup asked where he was but was to late the dragon hit us and we landed in the village plaza._

_Hiccup and the dragon stood face to face but the dragon aimed for Hiccup and he threw Riccup in the grass and Hiccup ran to me and jumped with his shield. H e jumped aginst me and the acid hit a big part of his let shoulder._

_He ignored the pain and was standing right before me and Riccup. The dragon was gone again and was visable right infront of Hiccup and before he could react Hiccup was hit by his claws and Hiccup flew away taking me with him and ending up a few feet futher._

_The dragon took Riccupand Hiccup threw his sword in the back of the chanewing but it kept flying._

End flashback.

'' So we treated him like shit but he is a hero.'' Ruffnut said.'' Yes we done things to him what he didn't deserve.'' I said.

'' Um what kind of thing then ?'' Hiccup said acting like nothing happend.'' What we have done to you fore all these years and we didn't do anything but doing hurtfull things to you I feel bad for that.'' I said.'' Yeah wel it happens so Gobber can I leave I have thing to do so later.'' he said running away.


End file.
